The Hedgehog and his Devil
by SuperSonic99
Summary: This the story of sonic the hedgehog and how he is his control of a devil. Sonic who is killed by a demon named Raymare revealed to be a fallen angel, but now he was is later revived as a devil by Rias Gremory to serve her and her devil family. Sonic was confused and wanted to know why is control of a devil and can break free of this devil's curse
1. A blue wind and a Crimson demon

**Super Sonic99 Presents...** **The song started Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 -Title Theme**

 _ **The Hedgehog and his Devil**_

 _ **Starting**_

Sonic The Hedgehog

Tails The Fox

Shadow The Hedgehog

Dante (Devil May Cry)

Sliver The Hedgehog

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Issei Hyoudou

Asia Argento

Yuuto Kiba

Trish (Devil May Cry)

 **Chapter 1-A blue wind and a Crimson demon**

 **I** t was a normal day. Sonic was running in Empire City and making sure that the city is safe from any evil. Sonic was running in the city. Then He gets a call from Dante the devil hunter.

"Hey Dante whats up.

Sonic i need you here right now!"

Why?

There is some female devil

why

there is someone in wings attack in the city and she looking for a blue hedgehog

what im on my way!

Sonic went full speed to where Dante is and sees him.

"You made it."

Yes so where is the demon?"

So your're the Hedgehog

Sonic sees a young, attractive woman with long black hair that fell to her hips and violet eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on to.

Who are you?"

My name is Raynare. I was sent by my master to kill you!"

"What i did nothing to you and i don't even know you!"

Die

Raynare slam her fist down to the ground creating an earthquake as rocks start to rise up from the ground as there were cracks creating from the impact. The rocks from underground rise and struck Sonic that send the giant flying up in the air. Raymare then creates a sphere of black darkness initiating his ability to add more damage to Sonic.

Raynare throws his technique over at Soinc, impacts him creating a terrifying blast with a powerful shockwave blowing like a hurricane Rayrmare smiled but his smiled lasted for a second when Sonic jumps in and took out swing his sword at the demon. Sonic uses Wind Slash sending a wave of wind over to the giant's counterpart with his sword technique. It hurt Raynare at first but she shrug it off. Sonic then swing his sword at Raymare delivering multiple slashes with different dodging the sword attacks with ease and seconds after as Sonic deliver another slash, Raymare then counters the hedgehog off with a kick but Sonic rolling out of the way then swing his sword around hitting and slicing Raymare her arm with a big slash delivering him a brutal cut. Raymare screeched in pain, blood begin dripping from her left arm and in other words Raymare then use her Black God Punch striking Sonic with a powerful punch with immense strength. Sonic shield himself using his giant sword making Raymare punching his sword but with his powerful strength, it send Sonic flying a few feet from Raymareand sends Sonic to the ground

Sonic are you okay!"

"Yeah she is tough but i have an idea.

ice Kamehameha

Sonic shoots out A Kamehameha ice verison , freezing it like a glacier with Raymare still in the water. Dante got prepared just in case for an upcoming attack but Sonic seemingly handled the situation and froze Raymare finishing up the finishing touches.

Sonic are you okay?

Yeah i'm fine so who the hell was that?

I don't know put found her when as sweet little teen she was asking me who i am and then she turned into a demon and then started attacking me and she asked where is the blue hedgehog.

"Wow this must be more story behide this.

"No problem."

Seconds after, someone broke the ice returning it back to water as it was Raymare who broke free the icy prison with her body heat that melted the ice. she had that angry look in his eye and crack his neck.

"Looks like you're going to do a lot more to defeat me." Raymare assured.

Fine by me. Sonic said

Sonic delivers a flying tornado kick sending backing her away then deliver a few more strikes with his punches. Raymare counters Sonic and stabs him with a sword. Sonic was in pain.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

SONIC!

Dante took out his sword and begging to attack the demon. Raymare evades the attack and froze up Dante in ice.

Dante! (cough cough)" Sonic said in a dying way

Ha HA say goodbye!

 **The song stared HighSchool DxD OST Rias Gremory - For me... Live On**

Raymare was going to kill Sonic but There was a red Figure appeared in Sonic's front.

Oh it you!"

Yeah it me now leave he hedgehog alone!

"Fine we will meet again Hedgehog"

Raymare took off leaving Sonic dying.

"I can't believe it i going to die."

Sonic closed his eyes and died.

Then Sonic wakes up in his house in his room he feels it is quite dark, He sits over the bed and checks his wound was all healed up. Sonic knows that wasn't a dream

"What the Hell just happed why i'm i naked and what the hell is going on?"

"Wait i feel somenone on my bed.

Sonic sees a red-haired girl sleeping next to him, naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE HELL?!"

Sonic said jumping off of the bed

"A girl raped me no!"

He left his mind go crazy as the girl wakes up with a smile.

"Hello there"

She said relaxed as she giggles for the hedgehog's expression. She stands up calmly

"Don't worry Sonic, I didn't do what you think I did. I healed you. I need to be naked to share my magic with you"

She said as she dresses slowly. Sonic is confused about this situation.

Wait who are you?"

"My name Rias Gremory, you , Sonic the Hedgehog, are my servant now" She said determined. "

Yeah right Have you hear the legends I am The Fastest Thing Alive nobody is faster than me! Sonic said seriously as Rias kisses his forehead.

Sonic didn't know what to do.

"Oh silly i really mean your are mine now Sonic you are mine forever..."

Rias started to laugh in a sexy way making Sonic nervous.

"What the Hell is going on?" Sonic said to himself

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. The New servant

**Super Sonic99 Presents**

 **Distributed by Funmation**

 ** The song started Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 -Title Theme**

 **The Hedgehog and his Devil**

 _ **Starting**_

Sonic The Hedgehog

Tails The Fox

Shadow The Hedgehog

Dante (Devil May Cry)

Sliver The Hedgehog

Chung il

Cammmy White

Vergil (Devil May Cry)

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Issei Hyoudou

Asia Argento

Yuuto Kiba

Trish (Devil May Cry)

 **(End of The Intro)**

 **Chapter 2- The New** **Servant**

Sonic was sitting on the bed, just thinking about what happened in the last hours. A red haired girl saved his life. He doesn't know if being her slave or not but he owed her one, that's for sure. Sonic stands and gets out to go to the living room. He sits and looks at a black haired girl. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Hello there!"

Jesus! There is more!"

I'm Akeno friend of Rias.

"Hi im sonic

i know who you are and we fix your friend

Who?

White hair guy

"Oh Dante were is he now?"

He is back in his shop.

Oh

Rias appeared and Sits next to Sonic.

"So Rias why i'm yours?"

"Well simply my former servant did something to me that break my heart So i find someone else.

and you pick me. So Who was the Flying girl.

That was Raymare a demon who was looking for the chosen one who killed Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia!? Why him.

Because He was a great power to the Demon Emperor Mundus.

Mundus?! Why him he was seeleed by Dante."

Yes he was and he wants to get out of the underworld to get revage on you Sonic. That why he sent Raymare to kill you.

So Dark Gaia had a connection with The demon king wow. If i want to find more about this i got to find that demon.

"Um no not yet you go training to do with me." Rias said

WHAT WHY I NEED TRAINING FROM A GIRL THAT I DON'T KNOW!"

Because it is serious since i'm your master.

Oh my God!"

So where should i stared?

 **Somewhere .**

We see Shadow and Trish in Shadow's apartment making out."

"mmmmmmmm. You are one bad boy shadow. I want you right now heh heh

Oh i want you really now Trish.

Shadow started to zip her vest

Are you trying to tease me Shadow?

It it working?" Shadow said

She pulls Shadow to her hugging and caressing him. Shadow also caressing Trish's body also as he kisses Trish's neck to ease up Trish's excitement plus he even squeeze and grabbing Trish's rear and delivers a light smack onto her rear. Trish moan to this for a little and sooner or later Shadow and Trish then start strip off their clothes together until they were finally naked altogether.

Trish pulls Shadow to the bed with her and having him on top of her. Shadow instantly inserted Trish's pussy and then thrusts himself inside of Trish in a missionary position. Trish smile to this as she spread her arms out moaning to this. Shadow concentrating his pace and speed thrusting in Trish which making her moan of pleasure.

"Uh" Trish moaned

The bed begin to shake a little also causing it to squeak a bit from Shadow's thrusts. Trish wraps her legs around Shadow enjoying the sexual desire she long desired for lean over to Trish and kissing her neck while thrusting in Trish. Trish felt Shadow's shaft drenching inside her pussy knowing it big it was for her and how deep it is going inside of her. Trish start moaning out of satisfaction feeling the sensation growing inside of her.

"Oh yes Shadow, right there baby. Give it to me" Trish moaned

Trish roll hr eyes backwards moaning softly into the satisfaction. Shadow increases his pace as he thrusts into Trish a little fast and deep. Trish wraps her legs from Shadow spreading them wide letting Shadow thrusts hard and fast making her feel good. Trish start to breathe heavily into the excitement wanting more of it.

"Yes give it to me sugar, keep going just like that" Trish moaned

Shadow groan with thrusting in Trish. He then lean back and got on his knees holding onto Trish's thighs as he fastly thrusts himself into Trish hard and fast making Trish moan some more. Trish then smiled sexily with a big smile on her face rolling her eyes moaning into the excitement enjoying the feeling and the sex.

"Yes yes YES! Fuck me Shadow yes just like that just like that don't stop now baby. Keep going sugar, give me more" Trish moaned

Shadow made sexy moaning that made Trish smiled how much she is enjoying the sex with the ultimate lifeform. Shadow pulled Trish's hair back and rapidly thrusting inside Trish hard and fast. Trish rolled her eyes backwards smiling and breathing heavily into the satisfaction and pure ecstasy. Her but tcheeks begin to jiggle and bouncing from Shadow's thrusts rapidly inside of her pussy.

"Oh you'r'e damn Sexy Shadow please more more more. Trish moaned

Shadow made hard thursts into Her that Made Trish scratching her nails on Shadow's back like a Tiger. She sctached him so hard there was blood coming on of his back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow made a roar like a lion and deal with pain and continued thrusting into Trish

"HAAAAAAA!"

Shadow and Trish stop there sex when they here a voice.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know.

Then they see Mundus in human form (not that stupid reboot) he look like the actor Christian Bale with red eyes and demonic voice

"Well Well Well Isn't Trish who having little romance with a little animal."

MUNDUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I just want to see want my Creation is seem she found some love."

"No Mundus i'm free for you and i can do what the hell i want so fuck off!"

"Oh no no i not until you bring me a Blue Hedgehog

Sonic?" Shadow said

So that his name Sonic Heh heh!

What do you want with him?" Shadow said

"Oh he did something to me that made me mad."

"Like what."

"Same thing like Sparda's scum, did Dante. I send a demon to go find him for me and kill him."

"and Trish lf you don't be with me again. I will kill you and every one you love HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mundus telported out of the apartment.

Well we got to tell him

Right.

Back with Sonic who was in a forest with Rias and others training.

Wow Sonic you prove to a very strong fighter Alright Sonic lets see how strong you are with your master!"

Bring it on!

Sonic and Rias clashed and engage in combat. Both Blue hedgehog and The Red haired Demon throwing rapid punches and kicks with great speed as if they're going at it. Even they block and counter each other off with their attacks and try to overpower the other. They went on like this for about a minute and both Sonic and Rias clashed their attacks as the shockwave push them back a feet away. Rias then gets serious as she begin build up some her magic

Oppai Beam!"

Rias fires a red light beam from her breasts toward witch made Sonic in supiresd

"The Fuck she uses attack from her breasts? weird."

Sonic deflect it by kicking it and expolined on a tree.

Sonic kicked Rias in the chest and uppercuts her and smashed her to the ground. Rias got up and Punched Sonic in the face. Rias got up did magic .

Extinguished Star!

Rias summoned a red ball of energy towards Sonic dodges the attack.

Wow i got to say you a true fighter." Rias said

Yeah I am

So your still alive i see.

They all turn around and see Raymare who was staring at Sonic.

You again!"

HAAAAAAA! yep it me it seem that Rias help you but now this time won't. Mundus will rise again

Rias let me hanned this.

Sonic begin the channel his energy to transform. Sonic let out a loud and mighty yell and begin transforming. His fur change from blue to golden yellow and his eyes turn red. Sonic with yellow aura around him and a wind gust blowing during the transformation. Raymare smirked and finished watching Sonic transform into his Super Sonic form. Rias and the others shock to see to see this.

"Oh My god what is this?" Akeno said

"He turn Yellow? Rias said

So you transformed huh interesting how about this!"

Raymare then channels her magic and some on her then activate her demon scales on her arms and face and uses her chaos energy to transforms with his fur turning golden yellow with white yellow streaks still on his quills. Raymare 'seyes turn from ied to light green teeth

"Now let's see if you can handle my Super Dragon Force. I've gotten a lot stronger." Raymare taunted.

Watching from the sidelines, Rias watch the two transforms and it looks like things are about to get serious.

"Oh no, I got a bad feeling about this. This is sure going to be intense." Rias said

Sonic and Raymare again get into fighting stances and seconds after both hedgehog then dash towards one another and they clashed once again this time creating a shockwave of energy and both of them teleported to different areas delivering powerful blows each and every second in incredible speed. Sonic and Raymare continue to clash and start throwing rapid strikes at one another with intense strength. As they attack, their strikes clash to one another creating a small shockwaves during their fight and one last clash, Sonic extends his hand out and pushes Raymare back with a shockwave of energy from his palms three times.

Sonic then charges in but Raymare counters Sonic off just when he could strike him down, Raymare knee kicks Sonic in the face then drop kicks him away doing a back flip. Raymare air dashes to Sonic and shoulder tackles him through a rock wall and hits the ground. The roll over a few times then Raymare picks Sonic up and tosses him away and uses Boost to dash over towards Sonic and engulfs his fist with Blue \ and green energy.

"Chaos- Black Dragon Chaotic Fist!" Raymare shouted.

Raymare deliver a massive punch hoping this got Sonic but Sonic suddenly blocked the punch with his arms and it sends the hedgehog flying two feet away. Sonic recovers himself quickly stopping himself from flying any further. Sonic sees Raymare charging at him with great speed. Raymare launches up in the air and dives down using another one of his techniques.

"Chaos-Wind Dragon !" Raymare shouted.

Raymare dives down for a diving kick but Sonic suddenly teleported using Chaos Control. Rayamare look around, scan and sensing Sonic's whereabouts but suddenly, he gets struck by the right side of his face with a kick that sends her flying to his left. Raymare spin around and lands on the ground but Sonic was hot on his tail. Sonic begin deliver some serious blows to Spiral a few times then finishes it off with a spinning heel kick to end the assault. Raymare crashes down to the down before picking himself back up to his feet.

Raymare sees Sonic blasted a light blue energy ball with blue shockwave around it using a new technique he had developed during his training.

"Super Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted.

Raymare was hit the energy ball as it crash and creates an explosion on her Sonic teleported in front of Raymare and uppercuts her up in the air. Sonic launches himself up towards Raymare for an aerial strike Raymare had enough and knocks Sonic away and engulfs both of her fists with wind and green energy and start pummeling Sonic with intense blows. Raymare hit Sonic to the face and stomach a few times then delivers a powerful punch to end it all and sends Sonic back down flying through a rock wall and crashes down to the ground creating a smoke from the ground during the crash. Raymare then builds up some energy before he can taunt.

"Come it that all huh."

Raymare too out her sword to kill Sonic again but this time sonic did a powerful evade and took her sword and stab her with it she was now coughing in blood. This shock Rias and others

"He did it he kill her." Akeno said

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT WHY IS DARK GAIA IS PART OF THE DEMON KING!"

HAAAAAAAA!"

I was sent...here by the king to kill you for killing dark gaia. I don't know full idea proply Rias knows or try asking the king himself HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I...Will...see...you..all in hell."

Raymare dies in Sonic's hands.

"Mundus why is dark gaia so important to you?"

 **Be continued.**

 **End of chapter 2**


End file.
